Oneshots by RoMaHazz
by RoMaHazz
Summary: Just a collection of my oneshots, covering whatever characters I feel like writing about.
1. In the Desert

The Avatar State.

I heard about it from my tutors back at home, but I never thought I would witness it. My teachers said that the Avatar State was a defense mechanism, triggered by extreme danger or emotional stress, that would summon the power of all the past Avatars and channel it through one person. That one person, the current Avatar, would then become extremely strong, if not invincible. It's an awesome thought, but also quite scary.

Now I know: it's a _lot_ scarier than it sounds.

Ever since Appa was captured, Aang has changed. He's not the same fun-loving, carefree monk that I've come to know. I did all I could, but I still feel guilty…I never realized that Appa meant so much to him. And as much as it hurt when he yelled at me, I tried to understand how he felt. Unlike Aang, I've never had a close friend…and I've certainly never lost one.

Then we met the sandbenders. I revealed who the thief was, and what they had done to Appa…I never imagined that it would affect Aang the way it did. The Avatar State has been activated, and suddenly, I don't know him anymore. He screams at the sandbenders with a demonic voice…and now I realize that there's no going back. He is uncontrollable now, his judgment completely clouded by rage. I can feel the wind picking up, and although the sand obscures my sight, I know that Aang is at the center of it.

The power of all the past Avatars is surging through his body, and I realize that he could easily kill us as well as the sandbenders. I want to run, but discover that my legs won't move. I am completely rooted.

Terrified.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time I saw Aang like this, he destroyed an entire Earth Kingdom base.

It was a hard-learned lesson: something so powerful should not be taken so lightly.

I wish I could take back the last twenty-four hours. I regret that I had been hallucinating in my own little world when I should have been here, supporting him through this hard time. And a hard time it's been.

My relationship with Appa has grown in the months that I've known him. He's not just a ten-ton magical monster anymore; he's become my friend as well. But my friendship with him is nothing compared to Aang's, who has been with him most of his life. And now, Appa is gone, and Aang is angrier than I've ever seen him.

I see his tattoos start to glow, and suddenly, I remember…the Southern Air Temple. The Temple of Avatar Roku. Admiral Zhao's fleet. General Fong's Base. All had been decimated by this power. I see Gashuin, still trying to reason with Aang, and suddenly, I hate him with a bitter hatred. After what he's done, he actually thinks he can calm Aang down? I see Toph, standing still, completely petrified. And with good reason…Aang is dropping his staff, and a ball of energy is beginning to swirl around him. I know what's coming next, and we will all be killed if we stick around. In the Avatar State, Aang probably won't even recognize his friends.

I run forward, grabbing Toph and running with her. "Just get out of here!" I yell at the sandbenders. "RUN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, no.

I've always hated seeing Aang like this…ever since he found Monk Gyatso's skeleton in the Southern Air Temple. Now, he's in the same position that he was then…he's lost a lifelong friend.

I see him start to rise in his ball of energy, and I see Sokka and Toph running away, along with the sandbenders. Part of me wants to run with them, to get away from here as fast as possible. I meant what I said back at General Fong's base…seeing him in this much rage and pain is really scary. But as I watch him, I realize…he needs me now more than ever, and I'm not about to just leave him.

The wind picks up, making it difficult for me to run toward him. As I get closer, I see that he is completely focused on the fleeing sandbenders. There's no reasoning with him in this state, but I just have to get his attention. If I could just grab his arm…

I do, and he turns toward me, eyes blazing with anger. He's been through so much, and I can feel his pain. I plead with my eyes, deeply saddened by the pain he's in right now. It reminds me of the pain I felt when my mother was killed. Hoping that he doesn't attack me, but not caring even if he does, I gently take his other hand and pull him back to the ground. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him with all my might. The wind begins to die down, and I can feel his tears on my arms. I cry with him, remembering how I felt…back then.

I know, Aang…I know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rage.

No other word could describe it. The rage of losing someone, my best friend…and now, having the person responsible at my mercy. My eyes are filled with white light, and I know that I have entered the Avatar State. I don't care…my only desire now is to make him pay.

I drop my staff, energy swirling around me. I hate them all. Gashuin, for stealing Appa. Sokka, for not caring. Toph, for letting it happen. Katara, for defending Toph. I begin to rise in my ball of energy, now blinded by my fury. I know that I'm no longer in control, and for once, I welcome it. They will regret the day they crossed the Avatar.

I feel someone grab my arm, and I turn to face them. Who dares to try stopping me? But when my eyes focus, I realize that it's Katara. I see deep sadness in her eyes, and suddenly, my mind begins to clear. What on earth am I doing? I can't lose control, or innocent people, including my friends, could die.

I fight to regain consciousness. I feel Katara pulling me back down, and she wraps her arms around me. I remember how I've been acting, and I realize…I haven't been the only one suffering during this time. I remember Gashuin's expression of fear when I first threatened him. I remember Toph, as she sadly turned away from me after I blamed her for Appa's capture. I remember Sokka, running away from me in terror as my rage took control. I remember Katara, doing everything she could to keep our group together, in spite of the difficulties. Most of all, I remember Appa…

The wind finally dies down, and my ball of energy disperses. The glow leaves my eyes, and I am left, exhausted with grief. I weep silently in Katara's arms.

I just want my friend back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I may turn this into a series of oneshots. For now, I hope you enjoyed this one. :)


	2. No Regrets

I decided to go ahead with my oneshots series. Here's one that I call "No Regrets". What if all of Aang's friends were captured?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warden now wears my sword on his back, and he flaunts it whenever he comes near me. Though it angers me to see that noble weapon in the hands of a coward, I can do nothing.

There's no way to keep track of time here…every day feels like the previous one. It can drive one crazy if they are not careful. That hasn't happened to me…yet, but I always have deeper things on my mind. Going crazy is the least of my worries.

When they first dragged me into the prison, they took me past several cells, and in the fleeting glances I had of the people inside, I saw many familiar faces. The Mechanist, the Foggy Swamp Tribe, the fighters from the earthbending tournament…Bato and my father. They all looked older…much older, and when they recognized me, they all jumped to their feet. "Sokka!" they shouted, but I only heard one voice: my father's. Our eyes met briefly. His face was etched with fear and confusion. I looked back with quiet resignation as I was dragged away.

I am a friend of the Avatar, so I was not tossed in with the other prisoners. I was given a special cell, which is heavily guarded. Ever since General Iroh escaped, the guards have been taking no chances. I am watched carefully at all hours of the day and night, even though they don't have much to worry about…they know that I'm not a bender.

I wonder what they've done to the others.

It's been a long time since I've seen the sun. My warrior's wolf tail now hangs in greasy locks on the sides of my head. I hear no kind words, only the taunts from the cruel guards. There is one guard…a female…who seems to sympathize with me. I feel like I can trust her, but I have never had the chance to talk to her alone.

I'm never left alone. I'm a friend of the Fire Nation's greatest threat, so they can never leave me unguarded. I am separated from my friends, my family…I worry about the girls. It's not to say that I think they're weak; in fact, they show more strength and courage than most men do in a lifetime. But I can't stand the thought of them being tortured…or violated…or even just being alone. I wish I could talk to them, encourage them…but communication is impossible.

Even Zuko…I didn't trust him at first; in fact, it took a long time for me to trust him. But he was captured too, and I can't help but worry about him. He's not just an enemy to the Fire Nation; he's a traitor. His condition must be far worse than any of ours. Before they bound our hands and hauled us into prison, he patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile. He accepted his fate bravely, and his courage was reassuring. It gave me the strength I needed…and it takes every bit of strength to survive in here.

I have no regrets…we all knew what we were getting into.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wooden cell…so, they've heard of me.

Toph Bei Fong…the metalbender, and a friend of the Avatar.

I still feel guilty about our capture…I should have felt them coming. Why I didn't, I don't know…perhaps I slept too soundly. But before we knew it, they were upon us…powerful firebenders and swordsmen, and they were after Aang.

We fought with all our might, but there were just too many of them. Aang had no choice but to fly off on Appa while we stayed behind. He's the world's only hope, and we weren't about to let the Fire Nation have him. We were prepared to fight to the death to protect him…but instead, they captured us alive.

I was brought in for questioning, but I resolved not to make a sound. They assumed that because of my young age and blindness, I would give up easily. They asked me where Aang had gone and who our allies are. My silence angered them, and in the end, they bound my wrists with ropes and hanged me from the ceiling. I had no contact with the floor…I was rendered truly blind, deprived of the vibrations that I rely on for sight.

The whip came without warning.

The sudden pain took me completely by surprise, and I cried out in shock before I could stop myself. They only laughed and continued flogging my body as I dangled helplessly. Tears of pain welled up in my eyes, but I forced them back down…I vowed not to give them the pleasure of seeing me cry. They were trying to force information out of me, but I was determined to say nothing. Finally, seeing that it was no use, they cut me down from the ceiling and tossed me into a cell, my bruised wrists still bound. I lay there, panting and gasping…broken, but not destroyed.

They made numerous attempts to get me to talk, but they have never succeeded. My stubbornness appalls them; they've tried everything from beatings to starvation. Many times, I came close to giving up, but I put up with it because I made a promise to Aang…to protect him at any cost. We all made that promise. I wonder how my friends are doing…I hope that they are not being tortured as I am. I spend many lonely hours in my cell, trying to think of a plan of escape…but my bruises always break my concentration, and I lay down, spent.

I have no regrets…we all knew what we were getting into.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What I would give to have my hands free…I tried to bend my own sweat to slice through the bars, but they caught me in the act. Now, my hands are shackled behind my back, never to be loosened.

Why couldn't I wait until the next full moon? I would even be willing to bloodbend in this dreaded place.

The other night, I once again heard Toph's cries down the hall. I cringed, trying not to imagine what they were doing to her. What drives them to the madness of beating a blind child? I wish I could be there to help her…heal her wounds, talk to her…anything. I know that she blames herself for our capture, but it wasn't her fault…none of us could have predicted that the Fire Nation soldiers would attack from the air instead of by land. Scouts in war balloons spotted our camp from the air, and the soldiers lowered themselves to us by rope. I don't know whether Toph knows that or not…there was no way she could have felt them coming.

Mealtimes are a mess. They keep my hands shackled so I cannot bend the water in my food…if you can even call it that. A bowl of gruel, and a bowl of water...without my hands, I must crouch down and lap out of the bowls like an animal. Most of it ends up on the floor of my cell. The guards laugh and taunt me as I eat…never a moment's peace. My hunger leaves me physically weak. Even if we did escape, I doubt that any of us would be able to fight our way out. I wonder if my brother and Zuko are going through the same treatment. I wouldn't wish it on anybody…it's too cruel to imagine.

I refuse to look at the soldiers who leer at me through the bars of my cage. I am not some creature in a zoo, and I do not wish to be seen as such. Not that they care about my wishes…their constant attention sickens me. One night, one of them actually entered my cell, cheered on by his friends. At that moment, I was just his shackled slave. He gave me a disgusting grin, caressed my face…

…Thankfully, he didn't go as far as I feared he would. But he still visits my cell quite often, and I suppose it's only a matter of time before he comes back in. If we ever do bust out of here, I'll be sure to deal with him personally.

I have no regrets…we all knew what we were getting into.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our group held close. We were giving it all we had, but it still wasn't enough. The Ava…Aang turned to me and shouted that we had to get out of there. I looked around, and knew that the situation was hopeless…there were far too many soldiers for all of us to escape safely. By the end of this fight, we would all end up either dead or captured. I ordered Aang to get on Appa and escape…they could take the rest of us, but we would die before they took him. He said that he wouldn't leave us, but I was in no mood for his sentiments. "Just get out of here!" I yelled at him.

"But what about everyone else?" he asked.

His stubbornness was beginning to anger me, but his friends…all of them…shouted at him to leave and then charged into the crowd of Fire Nation soldiers. I joined them, knowing that there was no way that Aang could follow. He had no choice now…he had to flee.

Charging straight into the crowd…I was amazed by their bravery. It pains me to know that those brave souls are now suffering in this prison. They immediately separated the girls from us, and Sokka was especially devastated to be separated from his sister. I tried to comfort him, remembering how it felt when I thought Azula had killed Uncle. I understand his pain.

I am a traitor to my own country. I was handled more roughly than the other prisoners…the guards were merciless as they beat me and chained me up inside a cell. Azula herself came to gloat about my capture, but I had absolutely nothing to say to her…I assumed the same silent disposition that Uncle had while he was in prison.

Countless guards are posted outside my cell, and Azula gave them permission to do whatever they pleased. And they do so, gladly. They make noises to wake me up in the middle of the night. They withhold my meals. They shoot fireballs at my chained form…sometimes they miss, sometimes they don't.

But in the few moments each day when they are bored with tormenting me, I turn my thoughts to the Ava…to Aang. All of our hope lies in Aang…he is still out there somewhere, thanks to our sacrifice. Every night, I whisper the oath that we all swore: "The Avatar is the world's last hope, and we will protect him at any cost."

At…_any_…cost. We all said it with resolve in our eyes; all of this is just part of fulfilling that oath. Avatar Aang, wherever you are, remember this…you know your own destiny, and if you must face it alone, so be it. The fate of the world comes first.

I have no regrets…we all knew what we were getting into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I promise that I'll try to write something cheerful next time.


	3. Feeding Time

Author's note: I promised you a happy one, and that's what you're gonna get. :) I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it. I call it "Feeding Time".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open up, little one!" Gyatso held the spoon in a playful manner, talking in a high-pitched voice that made little Aang squeal with laughter. Gyatso guided the spoon into the baby's open mouth. Most of the rice porridge dribbled back out of his mouth and down his chin. "Oh, no, some of it escaped!" Gyatso cooed, scooping more porridge into the spoon. "Well, we'll just have to try again, won't we?"

The infant sat on the floor, propped up in a corner of the room and surrounded by pillows in case he fell. There was no need for the pillows, really…his guardian would never allow him to be hurt. Gyatso sat in front of Aang, bowl and spoon in hand, leaning in closely to play with him as he ate. Feeding the young Avatar was one of Gyatso's favorite pastimes. Some of the other monks complained about feeding the babies, but Gyatso didn't see why. It was an important time for bonding with Aang, and although the little one didn't know it yet, he was the Avatar, and the day would come when these fun times would be over. Gyatso intended to make the good times last as long as possible, beginning right now, when Aang was still young.

So he made a game out of everything, especially feeding time. Through his imagination, the spoon could become any number of things. "Uh-oh!" he said in the same high-pitched voice, "there's a lost little lemur flying around, and he's trying to find his home!" He moved the spoon around in a circle while making a whooshing sound with his mouth. Gyatso was a natural. Sometimes the spoon was a lost little lemur, sometimes it was a flying bison, sometimes it was a person on his glider…but no matter what, they all had the same destination. "Oh, look! He found his home!" Still making the whooshing sound, he guided the spoon into Aang's laughing mouth. Gyatso laughed as well, leaning in closely and tickling the baby. "You're a good little boy, aren't you? Yes you are!"

It always brought Gyatso much joy to see the little baby laughing. _Laugh while you can, little one,_ he thought. As the Avatar, the little boy in front of him would have many trials ahead of him. It was a heavy burden to keep peace and balance in the world. These blissful times would be sadly short-lived, so they both had to make the most of it while they still had the chance.

Gyatso was just leaning in to give Aang another bite when the infant's smile suddenly disappeared. His guardian paused, concerned, and wondered for a moment if something was wrong. He then noticed a small twitch in the baby's nose, and there was a sharp intake of breath. Suddenly realizing what would happen next, Gyatso tried to move away…

It was too late. The baby unleashed a massive sneeze, sending the bowl of porridge into Gyatso's face. The display of airbending, though unintentional, was powerful; the spoon went flying out of the older monk's hand, and bits of food covered the floor for the full length of the room. The now-empty bowl fell from Gyatso's face, leaving him covered in the remains of Aang's meal. For a moment, all was quiet. The infant watched his guardian with a surprised expression; he almost seemed startled by his own power. Porridge dripped from Gyatso's face and onto the floor. He turned around and glanced at the room behind him; he had quite a mess to clean up.

He turned back to Aang, and noticed a small smile beginning to form on his lips. Gyatso smiled as well, adopting his high-pitched voice again. "Did you do that on purpose?" he asked. Aang began laughing once again, and Gyatso laughed along. "Time to clean up!" he cooed, scooping the infant up. The two filthy monks made their way to the bathing room, laughing and playing the whole way.

The guardian of the Avatar definitely had his work cut out for him, but the rewards of his work far outweighed the costs.


	4. Appreciation

No sunlight greets my eyes in the morning…in fact, I'm not even sure what "light" is. I hear the others talking about colors, but I have trouble understanding the concept. Katara once told me that I'm pretty, and I trust her enough to believe her, but I'll never be able to see for myself.

I rely on vibrations to get around, but they don't show me everything. They certainly can't show me a rainbow, or the clouds, or the stars. They also can't show me faces; my parents, my friends, my enemies…I've never seen any of them. And I've heard that the sky changes color at different times of the day, but it always looks the same to me. I've tried numerous times to imagine what the world looks like, but I have no idea where to start.

Some people, my parents included, interpret my blindness as a handicap in every sense of the word. They do everything they can to make sure I'm okay, and frankly, it annoys me. Save your pity and sympathy for somebody who actually needs it. True, my blindness means that I miss out on certain things, but still, I don't consider myself disabled…in fact, I consider myself one of the luckiest girls alive.

My lack of sight has not weakened me…if anything, it has made me stronger. I am not talking about physical strength, though it does apply. No, I am talking about a different kind of strength, the kind of strength that makes me stand proudly instead of moping around and feeling sorry for myself. It was that strength that allowed me to rebel against the restrictions of society and do things for myself…the strength that allowed me to refuse to believe the lie that I am any different than everybody else. I was born blind; I cannot control that. What I can control, however, is how I react to it.

Throughout my life, I have learned to appreciate my other senses; instead of mourning the things I can't do, I relish the things I can. I cannot see the sun, but I can still feel its warmth. I don't know what flowers look like, but I can still enjoy their fragrance. I am in love with a boy whose face I'll never see, but I can still hear his voice and feel his touch…and it's enough. Why should I waste my time on wishing for what I cannot have? If I sat around and did that, then everything else would pass me by…and I would miss out on so much more than I do already.

I dance because I'm not lame. I laugh because I'm not mute. I smile every morning when I hear the birds singing. And every time I sit down to a meal, I am thankful for smell and taste…because let's face it, eating would be pretty boring without those two things.

I admit it…sometimes I do wish I could read, or paint, or know the difference between red and blue. I feel frustrated and useless when others are talking about written words, and one night, when my friends sat down to watch a meteor shower, I felt left out. But I try not to let my wishes get in the way of reality. I am blind; that won't change any time soon. And you know what? I am okay with that…I do not let these small inconveniences dampen my spirits.

I am Toph Bei Fong. Earthbending Master. Former champion of Earth Rumble Six. Earthbending teacher to the Avatar. But most of all, I am a twelve-year-old blind girl who decided to do something with my life.

This is who I am…and I would not change it for the world.


	5. Patience

The little Water Tribe boy shuffled along in the snow. His face displayed an expression of anger and frustration as he kicked the drifts. So irritated was he that he forgot about the bitter cold of the South Pole…his fur hood was ignored and dangled on his back, exposing his head to the falling snow. His hair, though long, did little to ward off the cold. He didn't care…with every step, he took out his anger on the snow. _It's all her fault…_

"Sokka!" a voice called. Much as he wanted to ignore the voice and keep walking, he knew that a severe punishment would await him if he did so. Disrespect to one's elders was frowned upon, but disrespect to one's own parents…well, that was a whole new level. He groaned inwardly and turned to face the voice's source. The woman who approached him looked at him with deep blue eyes full of love. Her hair loops were connected to a short braid in the back, but the majority of her long brown hair hanged freely past her shoulders. She was a beautiful woman, but as the wife of Chief Hakoda, she was also one of the most respected women in the Southern Water Tribe. Beauty and gentleness aside, however, Sokka feared and respected this woman more than anybody else ever could.

The little boy held his hands behind his back, meekly looking to the side to avoid his mother's eyes. She looked at her only son with tenderness and love, but sadness and disappointment had also accompanied her gaze. "Well?" she said, folding her arms in front of her.

He couldn't help it…his anger leaked out along with his small voice. "It's not fair…" He glanced at her. As he suspected, her expression did not change at all. They had been through this many times before, and he knew that she would not budge until she had gotten an explanation out of him. "It's not fair!" he said again, louder this time. "She had no right to…all she does is whine and…I'm the only one who ever gets into trouble!"

His mother remained unmoved, even after his outburst. She stared at him patiently as tears of frustration began to well up in his eyes. He looked back up at her and spoke through clenched teeth. "I saw her trying to play with Dad's club. She knows she's not supposed to play with it, so I tried to take it away from her. She started fussing and tried to take it back, and she pulled so hard on it that it slipped out of my hands and hit her. She started crying, and…now everyone thinks I hit her with it! It wasn't my fault, I was just…" The tears were flowing freely now. "She thinks she can get away with everything, and she does! The whole village thinks I'm a problem kid or something!"

His mother sighed and shook her head. She understood her son's frustration. "Sokka," she said, and her son looked up. "Do you feel like your sister does these things on purpose, just to get you into trouble?"

Sokka frowned. "I don't think so, but…" he answered, hanging his head.

"You know that she doesn't. She didn't understand that you were trying to protect her." She knelt down to his level, placing her hand under his chin and wiping his tears with her other hand. "She is only five years old. I know that it's frustrating sometimes, but you have to be patient with her."

"It's just so hard…"

"Well, you're doing a good job so far. I've never seen you yell at her or try to hurt her in any way, even when she made you angry. I know it's hard for you not to take your anger out on her, and I'm so proud of you for it."

He sniffled and looked up at her. "You are?"

"Yes," she said, finally breaking into a smile. "You've seen how often the men around here get into fights over little things. A real man is enduring, like you." Noticing his shivering, she reached up and gently pulled his hood back onto his head. He had forgotten how cold he was, and the soft fur lining of the hood brought great relief.

"You know," his mother continued, "I met your father when we were only children. There was one boy who often caused trouble for him, although never intentionally. Your father would just be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and so he was always the one who got into trouble."

"Then he understands how I feel…"

"Yes, he does. But he understood that the boy was not a troublemaker, just immature. And so together, they worked through their differences. Over time, they became best friends, and they remain so to this day."

Sokka looked up, open-mouthed. "You don't mean…"

She smiled and laughed. "Yes. That boy's name was Bato. Your father's endurance gained him a lifelong friend, Sokka. And when you silently endure your troubles, I see more and more of your father's patience in you. That is a great quality to have, and I hope you never change."

His mother's compliments were making him swell with pride. Still, something inside him still bore resentment toward his sister. "I still wish she would grow up faster…"

She gathered him into her arms, and they sat together in the snow. Her warm embrace shut out the cold, and he snuggled against her, content. "I understand, but you can't rush these things. It will take time, but she will mature. I see a strong personality in her already…in both of you, actually." She looked down at her son and stroked his hair. "Two individual people can be strong separately, but if they work together, they can accomplish anything." She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Stay strong, Sokka, and I know that you and your sister will do great things together someday."

He finally smiled, hugging her tightly. "I will, Mom. I promise."

It would be the last time they ever spoke. Later that day, black snow fell from the sky.


End file.
